the Gypsies treasure
by FreedomWriter10
Summary: All good stories start with once upon a time, so of course that's where my story begins too...full inside.  Percy Jackson, slash. AU.


**(A.N. ok people this is slash** so there is a lot of **MALE/MALE, YOU HAVE BEEN** **WARNED**! All warning aside, I started writing this story when I was sleep deprived, so I hope it turns out ok, its an **AU** so I do indeed know that most of this is not in the movie/book so don't be stupid and put it in your review **BECAUSE I KNOW!, **also I don't have a beta just good old spell check, I am a dyslexic writer, but as I said I have a lot of help from 'good old spell check.' please review my story I'd love to know what people think of it. ENJOY!(

(P.S. I'm English so you might see my English slang every now and then, I'll try to keep it out but its easier said than done.)

**All good stories start with once upon a time, so of course that's where my story begins too. I'm not a prince or some magical creature you see in Disney films, I'm just a normal person, I have a mum, a dad and a brother, I go to school hang around parks and street corners with my friends. Like I said I'm just your average teenager. If you where hoping for a story of fluffy love and happy ending then you should turn back now because that's not how my story goes I'm afraid, if your looking for crazy P.E. teachers, pirate kings, thief lords, gypsies clan and reincarnation then take a seat, sit tight and get ready for one wild ride.**

_The feel of metal on my wrists, the cold floor under me, silver eyes staring at me intensely, my breath hard, fear vibrates though my body._

_"I can see his interest in you, such beauty, his true treasure."_

_His voice is deep its drips with menace, his eyes hold so much coldness and greed it makes me shiver._

_"please, let me go." I ask, I hate how weak my voice sounds, he smirks like he finds me amusing._

_"for years I have searched for the most valuable and beautiful things in the world, I take them, make them my own, locking them up so only I may gaze upon them. He stole it all from me and now he will know what its like to have his hearts desires ripped away from him."_

_This mans surrounds his heart with Rubies and Gules, such a cold and lonely life, he cares only for himself, I cant help but pity him._

_"he will find me, you don't understand, I'm not his possession, you've never known the love of another that makes him stronger than you, he'll never stop searching, his heart wont let him. When you love someone you'll do anything to protect them, that's something your frozen heart will never understand." _

_He walks over to me his body calm, grouching down so he's on my level, his closeness make my skin crawl, I try and push my body closer to the wall to get away from him, but he grabs my chin in his hands in a painfully tight hold, he smashes his lips on to mine with such force that it makes me dizzy, I try to struggle but I cant get away the binds and his hand holding me in place. _

(A.N. in case you didn't notice that was a dream, it will be explained later on in the story of course.)

"percy, Percy. PERCY!" I jolt awake, snapping my head up off the desk.

Once my vision is clear I see the angered face of my best friend Annabeth.

"seriously, do I bore you that much?" she asks sarcastically.

I rub my eyes and look around, I must have fallen asleep in the library, she was babbling about some boy in the year above us, well that the last thing I remember her saying I kind of tuned her out after the first 5 minuets of random crap.

"sorry, I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately." I tell her sighing slumping back down on the desk.

The anger leaves her face and is replaced with concern.

"are you still having those dreams?"

My strange dreams aren't a secret, I woke up screaming once, frightened the life out of my brother, and being the idiot he is, he asked Annabeth if she knew what was going on with me, so of course now they both think I'm crazy or on drugs, knowing them they probably think its both.

"yeah." I don't want to talk about it, Jason's been trying to get me to see the school counsellor again, the first time I told that quack about my dreams he phone my mother and told her I needed 'special support' asking her if he could set up regular sessions with me, honestly I think he was just board, I mean no one in this school talks to him, he practically had a heart attack when I knocked on his door he actually asked if I need directions.

After 6 session of him asking me stupid question I stop going, I went to him for answers and he wasn't giving me any so the whole thing was pointless.

I avoid him like the plague now, every time he sees me he asks how I am and before I can even answer he tells me he thinks I should go back and see him, the guys worst then Jerry Spinger and just about as useless.

"you know I'm always here for you if you need to talk, right?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her, she's been on this 'I am your friend you can tell me anything.' thing since Jason spoke to her.

"I know." I tell her and smile trying to make her relax, it seems to have work because she grins at me.

"what lesson have we got next?" I ask changing the subject.

She takes her planner out of her bag and looks at her timetable.

"History."

Oh joy, I'm not usually this cranky, it's the lack of sleep.

I groan and pick up my bag.

As we're walking out we pass Luke, he leers at me and budges my shoulder with his.

Ok, ever since he found out I was gay, he made it his mission to torture me, shouting across the class to come suck his dick.

He's an idiot, the funny thing is he's not a homophobe, he's bi himself, he just seems to have it in for me.

Annabeth just flicks him off and pushes me though the library door before I start a screaming mach with him.

"you know, he only does that because he likes you." she tells me with a laugh.

"he likes anything with a howl in it, I'm just the first person to turn him down, I hurt his pride because I wouldn't fuck him in the boy toilets." I tell her.

She laughs harder, when she's calm enough she turns to me with a serious expression, "you need to find a boyfriend, I don't understand it, your Fucking Hott, if you where straight I'd take a crack at you myself and its not like people don't ask you, what are you waiting for?, stop being the little virgin you are and get laid!"

We have this argument a lot, she's even tried to set me up a couple of times.

I'm not a vain person but I know I'm attractive, with my brown messy hair, tan skin, slim body and bluey green eyes. Weird fact I look nothing like my family, my brother looks like a mix of my parents my mothers pale skin, my fathers chocolate brown eyes and blond hair.

I know what your thinking maybe I was adopted, I'm not I asked my mother when I was younger, she actually looked offended then got out the video tape of my birth, I ran before screaming started.

But back to the matter at hand.

"I don't need a boyfriend to be happy, Annabeth." I tell her as I step in to the class room, now you know when you're a kid and your mother tells you to always look where your going, turns out its good advice.

I bump straight in to someone, it was like running in to a brick wall I start to fall backwards but a hand shot out grabbing my wrist hold me up.

After I realise that I'm not on the floor with broken bones, I open my eyes and look up in to the darkest brown eyes I have ever seen, the class room fades away, its only him and me.

He's the most handsome boy I've ever seen, he's tall with dark blond hair and board shoulders.

I blush red in embarrassment plus the fact that he still has hold of my wrist.

He smirks at me it makes my legs feel like jelly.

He moves his finger down to my hand then pulls it up to his mouth placing it over his lips.

I blush even redder if that's even possible.

When he pulls my hand away from his mouth, his smirk is still in place.

"to find something so beautiful in a place like this, the gods have graced me with an amazing gift."

The room comes back in to my vision, I notice everyone in the room staring at us, Annabeth's mouth is hanging open in shock.

"do you have a name my blessed Gloxinia." he ask his eyes don't waver from me.

"a name is power, to give you mine in trust that you will return one is foolish." I hear myself say, where the hell did that come from?

His eyes sparkle with amusement.

"and foolish you are not, If I give you my name in trust, I feel I should receive a greater gift than just your name."

"to offer you money for your trust would be pointless, trust can not be sold, it must be errand, I fear I have nothing to offer."

Where the hell is this coming from I cant stop myself, this all feels so strange yet familiar.

"might I barter my name for your kiss."

I'm blushing on the inside!

Stop! Stop now the whole class is watching!

"an unfair trade, for it is my first, if I give you this gift you must treasure it."

What the hell am I doing, I just told the whole class I haven't kiss any one before.

He pulls me closer to him, his sweet breath on my face.

"I treasure every moment with you, be sure it will never be wasted or forgotten, I shall take this kiss in to my next live."

His face moves closer slowly I close my eyes, when his lips touch mine, its like sparks of elasticity crackling though my body.

When we pull apart the room erupts in clapping and cheers.

I jump back from him and brake out in a blush.

The teacher who was watching us from her desk, is clapping just as amazed as the rest of the class.

"wonderful, just wonderful! have ether of you boys thought about joining the drama club?"

"that was so HOTT!" Jennifer shouts from the back of the class, almost all the girl in the room nod and stare at us with glazed over eyes.

Oh that cant be good.

"Richard Hawkins." I jump as his voice whispers in my ear, he some how moved while I was looking else were.

I nod blushing.

"Percy Jackson." I say, he frowns a little.

…...

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF THE DEMI GODS OR GODS FOR THAT MATTER.**

Richard Hawkins is mine though.

In this story Percy is the reincarnated son of Poseidon.

Poseidon will come in to the story, as will the other gods.

The next chapter should be up by next week.

_**Happy Halloween to all, don't forget to light a candle in the window to guide the dead on their journey. **_


End file.
